Une journée qui commençait bien
by Apollo16
Summary: La journée commençait bien jusqu'à une découverte surprenante faites par Colby.
1. Chapter 1

**Une journée qui commencer bien…**

La journée au F.B.I était assez mouvementé suite à une opération menée par l'équipe de Don conjointement à celle du SWAT pour démanteler un laboratoire de drogue tout c'était plutôt bien passé excepter deux morts du côté des dealers, mais finalement ce n'était qu'une journée ordinaire au F.B.I. L'équipe de Don avait prévu de rentrer au bureau pour faire leur rapport quand le téléphone de Don sonna, un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans un quartier résidentiel. L'équipe partie directement sur la scène de crime.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

**Légiste :** John Waytts, il est mort d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

**Colby :** Les voisins ont cru entendre un cri cette nuit mais personne n'est allé voir.

**Don : **Très bien, ils connaissent cet homme ?

**Colby :** Non, ils ne l'ont jamais vu.

**Don :** Et qu'en est-il du propriétaire de cette maison ?

**Colby :** Il n'était pas là cette nuit, c'est lui qui a découvert le corps.

**Don :** Il a un alibi ?

**Colby :** Oui, je l'ai déjà vérifié, il était à un gala hier, plusieurs témoins ont confirmé.

**Don :** Ok.

L'équipe repartie au F.B.I pour faire plus de recherche sur leur victime, ils découvrirent qu'il était divorcé et avait un petit garçon sourd de 6 ans nommé Logan. David et Colby partirent interrogé l'ex-femme de John Waytts. Pendant ce temps Don et Megan continuait les recherches.

**Que vont découvrir Colby et David chez l'ex-femme de Waytts, je vous laisse découvrir au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque David et Colby arrivèrent chez L'ex-femme de John Waytts, ils trouvèrent la porte d'entrée ouverte, aussitôt arme au poing ils entrèrent dans la maison, David découvrit le corps de l'ex madame Waytts, à côté de lui un petit garçon, il supposa que c'était Logan, le fils de la victime, il était assis et tenait sa main et se balançait d'avant en arrière, il avait l'air perdu dans sa bulle. David posa une main sur son épaule, l'enfant sursauta et recula et se cogna dans le meuble derrière lui, Colby alerté par le bruit arriva dans la pièce, il s'approcha du garçon se souvenant contrairement à David qu'il était sourd. Logan était blond et avait les yeux bruns qui pour le moment n'exprimaient que la peur. David vit son partenaire s'approchait doucement tout en faisant des gestes avec les mains, depuis quand Colby savait signer ? se demanda aussitôt David. Colby s'approchait calmement, tentant de rassurer l'enfant devant lui. Logan quant à lui était étonné peu de monde parlait comme lui, sa maman et son papa même si il ne le voyait pas souvent, alors il s'approcha du grand messier devant lui, et prit la main qui lui tendait, aussitôt Colby le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena loin du corps de sa maman. David pendant ce temps-là avait appelé Don et l'équipe scientifique puis rejoignit son partenaire à l'extérieur.

**David :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas trop, les services sociaux vont venir le chercher ?

**David :** Ils ne peuvent pas avant plusieurs jours, le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra lui parler.

**Colby :** Je vais le garder en attendant.

**David :** Tu es sur que Lisa et Ryan seront d'accord.

Lisa était la femme de Colby, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée, Ryan était leur première enfant, il avait 6 ans et était la plus grande fierté de Colby.

**Colby :** Je vais appeler Lisa, mais il y a aucune raison pour qu'elle refuse.

David hocha la tête sachant que Colby avait raison. Lisa était une femme très généreuse et n'hésiterais pas à héberger un petit garçon orphelin pendant quelques jours, même si celui-ci était sourd.

… **:** Allô ?

**Colby :** Salut c'est moi.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler.

**Lisa :** Si mais tu m'appelles rarement pour rien.

**Colby :** Tu me connais trop bien.

**Lisa :** Alors ?

**Colby :** On a retrouvé sur une scène de crime un petit garçon : Logan, les services sociaux ne peuvent pas l'héberger avant quelques jours parce qu'il…

**Lisa :** Il n'y a pas de problème, il peut venir à la maison

**Colby :** Si tu m'avais laissé finir j'aurais pu ajouter qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'héberger parce qu'il est sourd.

**Lisa :** Il n'y a toujours pas de problème.

**Colby :** Je vais rentrer au bureau, on se rejoint là-bas pour que tu le récupères.

**Lisa :** Ça marche.

David et Colby retournèrent au bureau Logan ayant refusé de lâcher la main de Colby, se trouvait maintenant sur ses genoux.

**AU BUREAU DU F.B.I**

Don continuait les recherches sur John Waytts quand il vit la femme de Colby sortir de l'ascenseur.

**Don :** Salut si tu veux voir Colby il n'est pas encore arrivé.

**Lisa :** Pas de problème je peux attendre.

**Don :** Comment va Ryan ?

**Lisa :** En pleine forme, il est entré dans l'équipe de foot depuis il est surexcité.

Don sourit se souvenant du jour où il avait appris que Colby était marié, il travaillait pour Don depuis deux semaines quand à soir alors qu'il rentrait au bureau elle était là à l'attendre, lorsque Colby la présenta comme sa femme tout l'équipe était abasourdi, aucun d'eux n'imaginait Colby marié. Mais par la suite lorsque Don les voyait ensemble peu à peu il changea d'avis, en réalité Colby faisait un très bon mari, loyal, prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille.

Lisa et Don parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis David et Colby arrivèrent Logan toujours dans les bras de Colby. Lisa s'approche et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Colby, en la voyant approcher Logan s'était blotti un peu plus cotre Colby. Il le déposa au sol et commença à signer quelque chose :

**Ne t'inquiète pas Logan, tu vas rester avec Lisa, elle ne te fera rien.**

Seulement le petit garçon secoua vivement la tête. Lisa se mit à se hauteur et commença à signer :

**Je ne te ferais pas de mal Logan.**

Logan la regarda et pour la deuxième fois de la journée ses yeux bruns exprimaient l'étonnement, si ces personnes parlaient comme ses parents elles devaient obligatoirement faire partie des gentils.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il s'approcha de la femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui se tenait accroupi devant lui.

**Je m'appelle Logan.**

Lisa sourit et prit la main de Logan.

**Colby :** J'essaierais d'aller chercher Ryan mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

**Lisa :** tu m'appelles.

Colby hocha la tête, déposa un bisou sur le haut de la tête de Logan et repartit travailler.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé chez l'ex-femme de John Waytts ?

**Colby :** A part son corps rien du tout, l'équipe scientifique y ait.

**Don :** Ok, on continu les recherches, Colby il faut que je te parle.

Colby le suivit dans la salle de réunion.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don : **Depuis quand tu sais signer ?

**Colby :** Depuis que je suis gosse.

**Don** : Où tu as appris ?

**Colby :** Chez moi, mon frère était sourd, il y a que comme ça que l'on pouvait communiquer avec lui.

**Don :** Il n'y a rien de marqué dans ton dossier.

**Colby :** Logique, je n'en ai jamais parlé.

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** A partir du moment où mon frère est mort je ne voulais plus penser à cette période de ma vie.

**Don :** Comment il est mort ?

Colby prit une profonde inspiration, il hésitait à dire la vérité, la seule personne au courant était Lisa sans compter sa mère.

**Colby :** Mon beau-père la roué de coup, d'habitude c'est moi qui prenait les coups pour lui mais ce jour-là je suis rentré après lui de l'école, je l'ai retrouvé allongé dans le salon baignant dans son propre sang.

**Don :** Je suis vraiment désolé.

Don s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son agent dont les yeux n'exprimaient que douleur. Colby ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose et repartit vers son bureau pour travailler. Encore choqué par les propos de son agent Don fit de même.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils continuèrent les recherches sur John Waytts pendant quelques heures mais ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, ses comptes bancaires étaient tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal de même pour ces appels téléphoniques. Ils firent exactement les mêmes recherches pour son ex-femme mais ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout, le seul moyen pour avoir des réponses est de demander à Logan mais du peu qu'il l'avait vu il paraissait trop choqué par la mort de sa maman pour parler tout de suite. Ce sera probablement pire quand il apprendra pour son papa, Colby avait préféré ne pas lui en parler tout de suite il attendrait le soir pour lui en parler.

En fin d'après-midi l'équipe décida de rentrer et de reprendre les recherches le lendemain quand le laboratoire aura fini les analyses, ils auront probablement d'autres pistes à ce moment-là.

Colby prévenu Lisa qu'il allait chercher Ryan et tout lui expliquait à propos de Logan, ainsi il alla à l'école pour récupérer son fils. Il le repéra assez vite, Ryan était son portrait craché les mêmes cheveux, et les même yeux, c'était définitivement son fils.

**Ryan :** Papa !

**Colby :** Eh salut Champion.

Il le souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

**Colby :** Ça c'est bien passé l'école ?

**Ryan :** Oui, c'était trop génial, on a fait plein de truc.

**Colby :** C'est bien, ça te dit on va manger une glace je dois te parler de quelque chose.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Le petit garçon parla pendant tout le chemin, il était très excité son papa ne venait pas souvent le chercher à l'école. Colby sourit, il avait l'habitude son fils était bavard, il ne tenait certainement pas ça de lui. Ils arrivèrent aux marchand de glace et comme à son habitude Ryan prit une glace deux boules chocolats tout comme son papa, ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc pour déguster leurs goûter.

**Colby : **Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

**Ryan : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby : **Ce matin deux personnes sont mortes, et elles avaient un petit garçon Logan.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qu'il va devenir ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas, mais comme personne ne peut s'occuper de lui pour le moment alors il va rester quelques temps à la maison.

**Ryan :** C'est trop cool.

Colby sourit, il avait eu un peu peur de la réaction de Ryan mais finalement tout c'était bien passé.

**Colby :** Il y a une dernière petite chose.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Logan est sourd.

**Ryan :** Ca veut dire qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Alors comment on lui parle ?

**Colby :** On utilise la langue des signes, on parle avec nos mains.

**Ryan :** Et tu la connais ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Je pourrais l'apprendre ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

Ils continuèrent de manger leurs glaces et Ryan posa encore quelques questions à son papa à propos de Logan, Colby ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la curiosité de son fils. Ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer.

**Colby :** T'es couvert de chocolat, qu'est-ce que maman va dire en te voyant ?

Ryan haussa les épaules ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à avoir des moustaches de chocolats.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils rentrèrent chez eux lorsque Ryan entra dans la maison il courut droit vers la cuisine sachant que c'était là que sa maman se trouvait quand il rentrait de l'école.

**Ryan :** Maman !

**Lisa :** Eh salut.

Elle le souleva dans ses bras.

**Ryan :** Papa m'a emmené manger une glace.

**Lisa :** T'en a de la chance.

**Ryan :** Et il m'a dit pour Logan.

**Lisa :** Ah oui ?

**Ryan :** Oui, et il est où d'ailleurs ?

**Lisa :** Dans ta chambre, je l'ai autorisé à prendre tes jouets, ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

**Ryan :** Non. Je peux aller jouer avec lui ?

**Lisa :** Bien sûr.

Ryan courut aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Colby s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Lisa :** Ça va ?

**Colby :** Ouais, toi ?

**Lisa :** Ça va.

**Colby :** Comment va Logan ?

**Lisa :** Je ne sais pas trop, il n'est pas très bavard, je pense qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, il vient juste de perdre sa maman.

**Colby :** Je suis d'accord. Il n'est pas au courant pour son père, je vais lui dire ce soir.

**Lisa :** D'accord.

Ryan jouait tranquillement avec Logan au petite voiture, et lorsque Colby ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il ne put s'empêcher de pensait combien les enfants étaient extraordinaires, peu importe les barrières de langage ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de jouer ensemble, si seulement les adultes pouvaient faire pareil.

**Ryan :** tu viens jouer avec nous ?

**Colby :** Avec plaisir.

Colby s'assit par terre entre les deux enfants et commença à jouer avec eux, après quelques instant de jeux Ryan engagea une bataille de guilis, aussitôt les rires des enfants résonnèrent dans la pièce, Lisa intrigué par le bruit ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des garçons riant aux éclats, c'était magique la manière qu'avait les enfants de se détachaient de leur problèmes en quelques instants, de tout oublier.

**Lisa :** Allez les garçons c'est l'heure de manger.

**Ryan :** Oh non encore un peu.

**Colby :** Non, on écoute maman, va te laver les mains.

Logan avait l'air un peu perdu, ils jouaient et tout d'un coup tout c'était arrêté, Colby voyait son regard et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient manger et qu'avant il fallait qu'il se lave les mains.

Ainsi ils mangèrent tous les quatre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, profitant du bonheur, que les adultes savaient de courte durée contenu de l'explication qui allait venir avec Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Tous les dialogues en gras sont ce fait en langage des signes.**

Ils venaient de finir le repas quand Colby demanda à Ryan d'aller jouer dans sa chambre, le petit garçon partit aussitôt sachant très bien que ça voulait dire que ses parents voulaient parler à Gabriel.

Lisa emmena Gabriel dans le salon et Colby les rejoignit.

**Colby :**** Il faut que ton parles de quelque chose.**

**Logan :**** Quoi ?**

**Lisa : ****Tu sais ce matin je t'ai dit que ta maman était partie au paradis ?**

Logan hocha la tête.

**Colby : ****Ton papa est partie avec elle.**

Logan savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, c'est comme le jour où sa maman lui a dit que sa grand-mère était morte, sauf qu'aujourd'hui se sont ses parents qui sont morts.

Colby et Lisa virent des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux et Colby le prit aussitôt dans ses bras lui caressant doucement le dos. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Logan, il avait connu la douleur de perdre son frère et savait ce qu'on ressentait. Logan se sépara de lui, ses yeux était encore remplis de larmes.

**Logan :**** Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?**

**Colby :**** Pour l'instant tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ce que tu restes avec nous.**

**Lisa :**** Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras.**

**Colby :**** Maintenant tu vas aller dormir d'accord ?**

Logan hocha la tête alors qu'il suivit Colby dans la chambre de Ryan.

**Colby :** Eh Ryan, tu veux bien lui prêter un de tes pyjama ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa commode et sortit un pyjama, par chance les deux garçons faisaient exactement la même taille.

Pendant que Colby aidait Logan à se changer dans la salle de bain, Lisa venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Ryan avec un matelas et des draps propres.

**Ryan :** Logan va dormir ici ?

**Lisa :** Oui, sauf si ça te dérange.

**Ryan :** Non pas du tout c'est trop cool. Pourquoi il pleurait ?

**Lisa :** Parce qu'il a appris une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Lisa :** Papa t'as dit pourquoi Logan était à la maison ?

**Ryan :** Oui parce que ses parents sont mort.

**Lisa :** C'est pour ça qu'il est triste.

Ryan hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

**Ryan :** Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste.

**Lisa :** Je sais bonhomme, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas lui parler de ses parents.

**Ryan :** Je peux jouer avec lui.

**Lisa :** Bien sûr, je suis sûr que ça va l'aider à aller mieux.

Pendant ce temps Colby avait fini de changer Logan, il donna une brosse à dent au petit garçon et pendant que celui-ci se brossait les dents, il vit son fils entrer dans la pièce.

**Colby :** Eh Champion ça va ?

**Ryan :** Oui, je viens me brosser les dents.

Colby l'aida à monter sur le tabouret qui était placé devant le lavabo exprès pour lui.

Logan avait fini et Colby lui indiqua où il dormirait cette nuit et où il pouvait aller si il avait le moindre problème. Logan hocha la tête aux explications et se coucha dans son lit que Lisa venait juste de terminer.

Colby déposa un baiser sur le front des deux garçons qui étaient maintenant couché dans leurs lits respectifs.

Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière il vit Ryan chercher quelque chose dans son lit, il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand finalement Ryan trouva l'objet de ses recherches qui était un de ses doudous préférés, un chien du nom de Patouf, il le tendit à Logan qui l'accepta volontiers.

**Colby :** T'es sur que tu veux lui prêter ?

**Ryan :** Je lui prête pas, je lui donne.

Colby sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté à la générosité de son fils.

**Colby :** C'est très gentil de ta part.

Il ferma la porte et laissai les deux enfants dormir, il rejoint sa femme dans la cuisine, elle buvait un thé.

**Lisa :** Comment vont-ils ?

**Colby :** Ils dorment.

En disant ces mots Colby ne put réprimer un bâillement.

**Lisa :** Et bientôt ils ne seront pas les seuls.

**Colby :** Ouais.

**Lisa :** Va te coucher.

**Colby :** Tu viens.

**Lisa :** Je fini ma tasse et j'arrive.

Colby hocha la tête et partit dans leur chambre pour dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard alors que tout le monde dormait un cri déchira l'atmosphère paisible de la maison. Colby fut le premier à réagir et alla dans la chambre des garçons, suivi de près par Lisa. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Logan en larmes et Ryan accroupi à côté de lui tentant de le rassurer. Colby prit aussitôt Logan dans ses bras le berçant doucement, tout en se demandant qu'est ce qu'avait vu ce petit garçon pour être aussi effrayé. Lisa avait prit Ryan dans ses bras son fils avait l'air choqué et effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Sans hésiter et d'un commun accord silencieux les parents décidèrent d'emmener les deux petits garçons dans leurs chambres pour qu'ils puissent dormir et se sentir en sécurité pour le reste de la nuit. Ils finirent leurs nuits tous les quatre, Ryan blottit dans les bras de sa maman et Logan dans ceux de Colby.

Le matin lorsque Colby se réveilla, tout le monde dormait il se leva le plus doucement possible et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Lisa se réveilla quelques instant plus tard une douce odeur flottait dans l'air, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Colby avait préparé des crêpes, elle ne pouvait espérer meilleur homme pour passer le reste de sa vie. Elle se leva et avant vérifia que les deux garçons dormaient toujours ce qui était le cas. En entrant dans la cuisine elle vit Colby préparer les crêpes, elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille ,il sursauta légèrement et se retourna.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Lisa :** Salut.

**Colby :** Bien dormi ?

**Lisa :** Oui, ça va.

**Colby :** Tant mieux.

Quelques instants plus tard des petits pas se firent entendre, Ryan et Logan étaient réveillés.

**Colby :** Alors bien dormi ?

Il l'avait dit tout en signant pour que Logan comprenne, il ne voulait pas que le petit garçon se sente exclus juste parce qu'il était sourd, il se souvenait très bien de son petit frère qui à l'école était tout le temps mis à parts sous prétexte qu'il était différent, en tant que grand frère il s'en était voulu de ce que ressentait son frère même si au fond il savait qu'in n'était pas responsable.

Les deux garçons hochèrent de façon quasi simultanée leurs têtes.

**Colby :** Tant mieux.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

**Lisa :** Papa a fait des crêpes.

**Ryan :** Trop cool.

Ryan prit la main de Logan et le tira littéralement vers la table de la cuisine, Logan ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait mais quand une crêpe arriva dans son assiette un sourire apparu sur son visage, il se souvenait qu'avant chez lui c'était que le dimanche les crêpes.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement avec quelques rires.

Une fois finit pendant que Ryan se préparait et que Logan était assis devant la télé, Lisa emmena Colby dans leur chambre elle devait lui parler.

**Lisa :** Tu sais si Logan allait à l'école ?

**Colby :** Non, on a rien trouvé.

**Lisa :** Il faudrait peut-être lui demandait.

**Colby :** Oui.

Colby sortit de leur chambre et s'approcha de Logan qui leva aussitôt les yeux de la télé.

**Colby :**** Eh bonhomme, je peux te poser une question.**

**Logan :**** Oui.**

**Colby :**** Est-ce que tu allais à l'école avant ?**

**Logan :**** Non, c'est ma maman qui m'apprenait.**

**Colby :**** D'accord.**

Colby se souvenait que l'école était très peu adaptée lorsque son petit frère y était allé mais il espérait que désormais cela aurait changé mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

**Colby :**** Aujourd'hui je vais aller travail et Lisa va rester pour s'occuper de toi.**

**Logan :**** D'accord, et ce midi tu manges avec nous ?**

**Colby :**** Je vais essayer mais je n peux rien te promettre.**

**Logan :**** Et Ryan ?**

**Colby :**** Normalement oui.**

**Logan :**** D'accord.**

**Ryan :** Ca y'est papa je suis prêt.

**Colby :** Alors on est parti.

Ils dirent au revoir à Lisa et Logan et partirent.


	7. Chapter 7

Colby emmena Ryan à l'école et alla au travail.

**Don :** Salut Colby.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Don :** Comment va Logan ?

**Colby :** Il va bien.

**Don :** Il a dit quoi que ce soit à propos du meurtre de sa mère ?

**Colby :** Non, rien du tout, il a fait un cauchemar donc je suppose qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose mais je ne veux pas le brusquer pour l'instant.

**Don :** Je comprends.

**Colby :** On a du nouveau ?

**Don :** Oui, le labo a trouvé des empreintes dans la maison de Kim Williams, l'ex-femme de John Waytts.

**Colby :** Ils ont une correspondance ?

**Don :** Oui, un certain, Jim Booth.

**Colby :** On va l'interroger ?

**Don :** J'allais justement t'y envoyer avec David.

**Colby :** Ok.

David et Colby partirent pour interroger le suspect, arrivé à son appartement ils toquèrent à la porte et s'identifièrent, tout d'un coup du bruit retentit indiquant que leur suspect venait de s'enfuir, Colby ne put s'empêcher de soupirer il se demandait pourquoi il toquait encore à la porte dans ce genre de situation. Colby dona un coup de pied dans la porte pendant ce temps David descendit les escaliers pur pouvoir faire le tour et attraper leur suspect. Colby poursuivit le suspect qui s'échappait par l'escalier de secours quand celui-ci se prit malencontreusement le pied dans une marche et tomba. Colby ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rattraper un suspect. David arriva et vit leur suspect allongé dans les escaliers et son partenaire rire.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Colby :** Faut croire qu'on ne lui a jamais appris à descendre les escaliers.

David releva leur suspect et lui passa les menottes.

Ils l'emmenèrent au bureau du F.B.I, et l'installèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

**Colby :** Alors on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

**Jim :** C'est ce que les gens ont tendance à faire en voyant les flics.

**David :** Ouais, mais ils ne doivent franchement pas beaucoup réfléchir.

**Jim :** Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez cette fois ?

**Colby :** On a retrouvé tes empreintes dans la maison de Kim Williams.

**Jim :** Connais pas.

**David :** Vraiment ?

**Jim :** Oui, désolé ça ne me dit rien.

Colby posa violemment les photos d la scène de crime devant Jim, on pouvait y voir le corps de Kim Williams une balle logé au milieu de son front.

**David :** Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le cambriolage à mal tourné alors tu l'as tué ?

**Jim :** Non je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Jim :** C'est vrai j'ai cambriolé chez elle, mais je l'ai pas tué, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

**Colby :** Et le nom de John Waytts ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**Jim :** Bien sûr que je le connais.

**David :** Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

**Jim :** C'est un pickpocket, dans le métier on se connait tous.

Colby et David se regardèrent légèrement choqué par ce que venait de dire leur suspect, il n'y avait aucune trace de ses vols dans les comptes bancaires de la victime.

**Jim :** Bon je peux y aller.

**David :** Non, t'es accusé de vol.

**Jim :** Oh allez les gars on peut négocier.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, on les prenait vraiment pour des imbéciles parfois. Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire pour donner les infos à Don.


	8. Chapter 8

Don les regarda lui aussi surpris parce qu'il venait d'apprendre, cela leur donnait d'autres pistes à explorer qui pourrait expliquer le meurtre de John Waytts.

**Don :** Allez fouiller chez la victime le labo à peut-être manqué quelque chose.

**David :** Ok.

Ainsi les deux partenaires partir pour l'appartement de John Waytts.

**David :** Alors ça se passe bien avec Logan ?

**Colby :** Ouais, il s'entend super bien avec Ryan.

**David :** C'est une bonne chose, mais ça va peut-être difficile quand Logan va partir.

**Colby :** Peut-être.

En répondant cela Colby avait un air pensif, comme si il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser partir Logan.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement de la victime et commencèrent à le fouiller, les scientifiques avaient l'air d'avoir fait du bon boulot il n'y avait rien du tout, ni argent, ni portefeuilles aucune trace de son activité illégal. Colby marcha tranquillement dans la chambre de la victime quand il latte de parquet se retourna, il la souleva et trouva une petite boîte en métal.

**Colby :** Eh David viens, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

David arriva dans la chambre et pendant ce temps-là Colby ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir une liasse de billet, il y avait au moins 1000 $.

**David :** Eh ben au moins maintenant on a une preuve.

**Colby :** La question est de savoir qui là tué, et pour quelles raisons exactes on l'a tué.

**David :** Ouais, on rentre au bureau ?

**Colby :** Oui.

Ils emmenèrent les preuves au labo pour les faire examiner et retournèrent au bureau, ils savaient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant demain.

**Don :** Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**David :** Oui, on a trouvé son butin, on l'a donné au labo pour qu'il l'analyse.

**Don :** Ok, ça marche. Rentrez chez vous on aura rien de nouveau aujourd'hui.

**Colby :** Quoi ?! Mais il est à peine midi ?

**Don :** C'est ça ou la paperasse.

**Colby :** Je prends mes affaires et j'y vais.

Don rigola sachant que c'est le meilleur argument qu'il avait pour le faire rentrer à la maison.


	9. Chapter 9

Colby arriva chez lui, tout était calme en dehors du bruit de la télévision, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Logan devant celle-ci et Lisa dans la cuisine préparant le repas.

**Colby :** Va falloir rajouter une assiette.

Lisa sursauta elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

**Lisa :** T'es complétement malade, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque un jour.

Colby rigola à l'énervement de sa femme sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère.

**Colby :** Désolé.

**Lisa :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Colby :** Si t'es pas contente de me voir dis le tout de suite, je peux retourner bosser.

**Lisa :** Non, ce n'est pas ça.

**Colby :** Je sais, je rigole, Don nous a dit de rentrer on n'aura rien sur l'affaire avant demain.

**Lisa :** D'accord tu vas pouvoir aller chercher Ryan à l'école.

**Colby :** Bien sûr. Comment va Logan ?

**Lisa :** Ça a l'air d'aller, il n'est pas très bavard mais ça me parait normal compte tenu de ce qu'il a vécu.

**Colby :** Je vais l'emmener avec moi pour aller chercher Ryan histoire de lui faire prendre l'air.

**Lisa :** Pas de problème.

Colby partit prendre Logan pour l'emmener chercher Ryan à l'école avec lui.

**Colby :**** Eh bonhomme, tu viens avec moi on va chercher Ryan à l'école.**

**Logan :**** D'accord.**

Colby éteignit la télé et pendant ce temps-là Logan mit ses chaussures. Ils allèrent tous les deux chercher Ryan à l'école qui était très content de les voir, ce n'était pas souvent que son papa aller le chercher, alors deux fois en deux jours c'était beaucoup, il en profiterait tant que ça durerait.

**Colby :** Alors 'était bien l'école ?

**Ryan :** Oui, trop bien on a fait plein de chose.

Colby ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'enthousiasme de son fils, il était tout le temps comme ça sauf pour se laver, et aller se coucher.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et mangèrent le repas se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur général, bien que Logan était encore timide face à cette nouvelle famille. Après manger pendant que les garçons jouaient dans la chambre de Ryan, Colby et Lisa discutaient tranquillement, depuis la naissance de Ryan ils profitaient de chaque instant où ils étaient juste tous les deux.

**Colby :** On pourrait les emmener à la plage, il fait beau, exceptionnellement Ryan n'a pas école cette après-midi et en plus il n'y aura personne.

**Lisa :** C'est une bonne idée.

**Colby :** Je vais leur proposer.

Colby entra dans la chambre de son fils, les deux garçons étaient en train de jouer au lego.

**Colby :** Ça vous dit d'aller à L'océan ?

Comme à son habitude Colby avait traduit pour Logan.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Aussitôt dit il partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. Logan avait l'air d'hésitez.

**Colby :**** Tu ne veux pas aller à l'océan ?**

**Logan :**** Si, mais je n'ai pas de maillot.**

Colby rigola, parfois les enfants s'inquiètent pour pas grand-chose.

**Colby :**** Ne t'inquiète pas Ryan va-t'en prêter un.**

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du petit garçon.


	10. Chapter 10

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était prêt, leur maison était situé à 300 mètres de l'océan ce qui leur permis d'y arriver très vite, Il l'avait volontairement choisie de façon à ce quel soit à proximité de l'océan, pour Ryan qui adorait ça mais aussi pour son papa.

Arrivé à la plage, très rapidement les enfants se retrouvèrent les pieds dans l'eau, pendant ce temps Lisa et Colby installaient les serviettes tout en surveillant les garçons du coin de l'œil.

Colby fut le premier à les rejoindre compte tenu de son amour pour l'eau, c'est probablement ce qui lui avait le plus manqué en Idaho, et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait déménagé à Los Angeles avec Lisa.

Les deux garçons ne l'avait pas vu arriver et cela permit à Colby de les asperger d'eau, aussitôt les deux enfants ripostèrent mais très vite Lisa vint aider Colby. La bataille d'eau « parents VS enfants » dura assez longtemps, les rires des enfants étaient comme magique aux oreilles des adultes. Colby était content de voir Logan si heureux, le petit garçon souriait très peu, et se sourire sur son visage était tout simplement magnifique, même si il savait que ce bonheur serait de très courte durée, jusqu'au moment où Logan se souviendrait de la mort de ses parents et la joie vite oubliée.

**Logan :** C'est trop bien !

Lisa et Colby se figèrent c'est la première fois que Logan parlait, précédemment il avait utilisé le langage des signes et Colby s'était demandé si il savait parler, et même si son élocution était hachée et très mauvaise, cela prouvait que le petit garçon avait eu assez confiance pour s'exprimer devant eux.

Après la bataille d'eau pour se sécher, ils décidèrent de faire des châteaux de sable, sauf Lisa qui préféra lire. Les trois garçons commencèrent la construction de leur château, Colby avait attribué à chacun un rôle et les enfants s'y tenait avec le sourire, et bientôt le château prit forme.

Lisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que parfois Colby était vraiment un grand enfant. Elle regardait son mari, son fils et le petit garçon pour qui elle s'était tant attachée en si peu de temps, et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser partir.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à la plage, le moment de partir fut difficile mais les adultes ne cédèrent pas aux yeux suppliant des enfants, bizarrement ils mirent plus de temps à rentrer de la plage qu'ils en avaient mis pour y aller.

**Colby :** Allez les garçons au bain.

**Ryan :** Non, s'il te plait.

**Lisa :** Pas de non vous allait vous lavez.

Les garçons partirent, et Ryan bouda tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, Logan ne le montrait pas mais il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste non plus.

**Lisa :** Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tiens ton fils.

**Colby :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Lisa :** C'est ça.

Colby alla dans la salle de bain pour aider les garçons, pendant ce temps Lisa préparait à manger.


	11. Chapter 11

Une heure plus tard les garçons étaient propres et souriants. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude, Ryan monopolisait la parole, ce qui n'étonnait ni Colby, ni Lisa, les deux parents essayaient de traduire pour que Logan comprenne, bien que Lisa avait un peu plus de mal que Colby qui était beaucoup plus habitué. Ryan faisait quelques pauses ce qui permit à tout le monde de se reposer.

**Logan :**Moi aussi je vais aller à l'école ?

**Colby :**** Je ne sais pas encore on va y réfléchir en attendant tu vas rester ici avec Lisa.**

**Logan :**D'accord.

Après cette petite pause Ryan était repartie dans un long discours sans fin, c'est parents se demandaient comment il pouvait encore avoir quelque chose à dire.

Une fois le repas terminé les garçons partirent se coucher mais cette fois sans bouder, les deux parents discutaient dans leur chambre.

**Colby :** Je vais parler à la maitresse de Ryan à propos de Logan.

**Lisa :** Colby, tu sais très bien qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps ici.

**Colby :** Je sais mais…

Colby ne finit pas sa phrase il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**Lisa :** Il te rappelle ton frère n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai que Logan avait des similitudes avec Kevin le frère de Colby, son côté discret, rêveur mais aussi joyeux et souriant.

**Colby :** Oui, je n'ai jamais pu le sauver, alors je me dis que je pourrais sauver ce petit garçon

**Lisa :** Colby… si ton frère est mort ce n'est pas ta faute.

**Colby :** Je me sentirais toujours coupable quoi qu'on me dise.

Lisa ne dit rien sachant que c'était inutile. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour ou Colby avait appris la mort de son frère.

**FLASHBACK**

Lisa chercher Colby, il devait jouer ensemble au lac, elle connaissait Colby depuis ses 4 ans et maintenant elle en avait dix. Tous les vendredi soir ils se retrouvaient au lac pour s'amuser. Elle le trouva assis sur le perron de sa maison, la voiture du Sheriff était garée juste à côté.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Colby leva les yeux vers elle, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Aussitôt Lisa vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Colby :** Mon frère est mort.

Lisa se figea de surprise Kevin n'avait que 6 ans il n'était pas supposé mourir, elle aurait voulu savoir comment, mais Colby pleurait à côté d'elle alors elle ne dit rien et lui fit un gros câlin comme il l'avait tant de fois fait pour elle avant. Pendant dix minutes les deux enfants restèrent assis sur le perron comme ça, pleurant tous les deux l'un pour la mort de son frère et l'autre pour la souffrance de son meilleur ami.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Lisa se souvenait très bien de cette journée c'est la première fois qu'elle avait vu Colby aussi brisé, par la suite ils avaient évité le sujet, mais elle savait que la perte de son jeune frère ferait éternellement souffrir Colby.

Elle alla se coucher sachant très bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que Colby parle, il n'était pas bavard, mais encore plus quand on abordait le sujet de son frère. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait à côté de lui elle remarqua les larmes au coin des yeux de Colby, elle posa une main réconfortante su son torse, et attendit que sa réaction se calme et soit assez stable pour qu'elle puisse dire qu'il dormait avant d'essayer elle-même de s'endormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Pendant la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait, une nouvelle fois un cri retentit, Colby se leva aussitôt et prit Logan dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du petit garçon. Colby l'emmena dans le salon, prit un plaid et sortit dans le jardin. Il emmena le petit garçon sur le hamac qui était installé entre deux arbres depuis leur arrivé ici, étant plus éloigné de l'océan ils avaient installées le hamac n'ayant plus le bruit et la vue des vagues pour les calmer lui et Lisa. Colby s'y installa et posa le petit garçon sur son torse lui mit le plaid sur son dos pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Colby attendit que l'enfant se calme, sa respiration revenait doucement à la normale, il tentait d'oublier les images qui repassaient dans sa tête et juste de penser à maintenant.

Alors que Colby sentit le petit garçon se calmait, il s'assit en travers du hamac et cala Logan sur ses genoux.

**Colby :**** Tu dois me parler Logan sinon tu n'arrêteras jamais de faire des cauchemars.**

**Logan :**Tu fais des cauchemars toi ?

**Colby :**** Bien sûr, mais j'en ai parlé et maintenant j'en fais moins.**

**Logan :**J'ai peur.

**Colby :**** De quoi ?**

**Logan :**Que le méchant monsieur revienne.

**Colby :**** Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, jamais. Je te le promets.**

**Logan :**Je jouais dans ma chambre quand il a sonné et maman a ouvert la porte comme d'habitude mais il tenait une arme.

L'histoire de Logan corroborait la thèse du meurtre, mais Colby ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait tué l'ex-femme de John Waytts, elle n'était pas responsable de son activité illégale.

**Colby :**** Est-ce que tu l'as vu le monsieur ?**

**Logan :**Non j'étais en haut des escaliers.

**Colby :**** Tu ne l'as pas aperçu ?**

**Logan :**Un petit peu.

**Colby :**** A quoi il ressemblait ?**

**Logan :**Il était grand comme toi, et avait un dessin sur le cou.

**Colby :**** Tu l'a vu ce dessin.**

**Logan :** Non je suis désolé.

**Colby :**** Et ce n'est pas grave t'as fait du bon boulot, un vrai agent du F.B.I junior.**

**Logan :**C'est vrai ?

**Colby :**** Bien sûr.**

Logan lui fit un gros câlin que Colby lui rendit volontiers.

**Colby :**** Alors maintenant on va retourner au lit et faire un gros dodo.**

Colby rentra dans la chambre avec Logan, alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison Lisa l'arrêta sur le chemin vers la chambre de Ryan, elle déposa un bisou sur le front de ce petit garçon, légèrement inquiète par le cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

Colby l'emmena dans la chambre de Ryan tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, son fils dormait profondément dans son lit. Il déposa doucement Logan sur le matelas qu'ils avaient installés il y a déjà deux jours, celui-ci était quasiment déjà endormi.

Il sortit de la chambre et retourna se couchait, Lisa était déjà allongé dans leur lit.

**Lisa :** Tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Lisa :** Il t'a parlé de son cauchemar ?

**Colby :** Oui, il a mis un peu de temps mais finalement il l'a fait.

**Lisa :** Ca me rappelle quelqu'un.

**Colby :** Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Ils se rendormirent le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement sans autre incident majeure, si ce n'est les bruits de rire venant de la chambre des enfants dès six heures du matin.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux garçons affichèrent un regard penaud, ne sachant pas si ils allaient se faire gronder ou pas.

**Ryan :** On jouait.

**Colby :** Je vois ça, depuis combien de temps ?

**Ryan :** Je ne sais pas.

**Colby :** D'accord.

**Ryan :** On va être puni ?

**Colby :** Non, mais la prochaine fois faite un peu moins de bruit.

**Ryan :** Promis.

**Colby :** Venait, puisque vous nous avez réveillé vous allez nous aider à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ryan et Logan suivirent Colby dans la cuisine pour mettre le couvert et aider les deux parents, le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Colby sonne.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** Eh salut Colby c'est Don.

**Colby :** Salut Don, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Je voulais savoir si tu venais au boulot aujourd'hui.

**Colby :** Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

**Don :** Pour t'occuper de Logan.

**Colby :** Non c'est bon Lisa s'en occupe.

**Don :** Ok bon à tout à l'heure, alors.

Colby raccrocha le téléphone.

**Colby :** Bon ben moi j'y vais.

Colby partit au travail, pendant que Lisa et les deux enfants finissaient leu petit déjeuner.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa aidait Ryan à se préparait avant d'aller à l'école pendant ce temps-là Logan jouait tranquillement au petite voiture.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi il fait des cauchemars Logan ?

**Lisa :** Parce qu'il avait vu des choses qui lui ont fait peur.

**Ryan :** Moi je veux plus qu'il face de cauchemar.

**Lisa :** Je sais.

**Ryan :** Est-ce que papa a pu l'aider à les faire partir ?

**Lisa :** Oui, papa l'a beaucoup aidé, mais toi aussi en jouant avec lui, et en tentant de lui changer les idées.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai ?

**Lisa :** Oui et bientôt il va aller très bien comme toi.

**Ryan :** Il va rester ici encore longtemps ?

**Lisa :** Je ne sais pas, ça dépend pas de nous.

**Ryan :** Moi je voudrais qu'il reste pour toujours.

**Lisa :** Je sais, mais on ne décide pas toujours.

Lisa vit des larmes apparaitre dans les yeux de son fils, elle le prit dans ses bras.

**Lisa :** On n'en est pas encore là, et tant qu'il est là il faut en profiter, d'accord ?

**Ryan :** D'accord.

**Lisa :** Allez hop, maintenant on va à l'école.

Ryan alla mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, et Lisa remarqua qu'il parla en langage des signes à Logan, certes se n'était quelques mots, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, peut-être que Colby avait raison, peut-être que Logan devrait rester ici, il faisait quasiment partie de la famille alors qu'il n'était ici que depuis quelques jours.

Elle déposa Ryan à l'école puis rentra a la maison avec Logan, le petit garçon allait regarder la télévision quand elle eut une idée.

**Lisa :**** Ça te dit de faire un gâteau ?**

**Logan :**Oui.

Aussitôt ils allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine pour faire le gâteau, c'est l'une des rares fois où Lisa vit Logan sourire, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il piquait de temps en temps de la pâte du gâteau, ses moustaches de chocolat pouvaient en témoigner.

Pendant ce temps au F.B.I, Colby avait dit au reste de l'équipe de ce que Logan lui avait dit par rapport au meurtre de sa mère.

**Don :**Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

**Colby :**Non, je sais, j'essaierais de parler à Logan plus tard pour voir s'il se souvient d'autre chose.

**David :**On a des nouvelles du labo ?

**Don :**Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'analyser tous les billets que vous aviez trouvé.

**Colby :**On a vérifié que John Waytts n'avait pas d'autre famille que Logan et son ex-femme ?

**David :**Oui j'ai vérifié aucune famille.

**Don :**Bon ben en attendant des nouvelles du labo, je suis désolé les gars mais va falloir faire de la paperasse.

**Colby :**Non tu rigoles.

**Don :**Désolé Colby mais tu as au moins trois rapports en retard.

Colby partit en soupirant, et David ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la motivation de son partenaire.


	14. Chapter 14

Pendant ce temps Lisa et Logan avaient finis leur gâteau, le petit garçon ne décollait pas de devant le four, il était pressé qu'on le sorte pour pouvoir le manger, Lisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler, elle était exactement pareil au même âge.

**Logan :**C'est encore long ?

**Lisa :**** Encore 10 minutes.**

Logan soupira dix minutes c'était trop long, il voulait vraiment le manger.

**Logan :** Colby vient manger ici ?

**Lisa :**** Je ne sais pas encore.**

**Logan :** J'aimerai bien qu'il mange ici, j'ai envie qu'il goute à mon gâteau.

**Lisa :**** Si il ne mange pas ici, on lui gardera une part.**

Logan hocha la tête te reporta son attention sur le four. Lisa décida d'appeler Colby pour lui demander d'essayer de manger ici pour faire plaisir au petit garçon, et a elle aussi, elle aimait bien quand il mangeait à la maison elle savait qu'il aimait son travail, et que celui-ci comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais il avait toujours tenté de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle et Ryan.

… **:** Granger.

**Lisa :** Eh salut Colby c'est moi.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Lisa :** Rien de grave, Logan a fait un gâteau et il veut absolument que tu le goûtes donc se serait bien si tu pouvais essayer de manger ici.

**Colby :** Pas de problème, je vais essayer, ça ne devrais pas être trop compliqué, c'est plutôt calme ici pour le moment.

**Lisa :** Tu vas chercher Ryan en passant ?

**Colby :** Ouais, pas de problème.

**Lisa :** Merci, à tout à l'heure.

**Colby :** A tout à l'heure.

Colby regarda de nouveau son rapport, il avait du mal à se concentrer il voulait trouver ce lui qui avait tué la mère de Logan pas faire un rapport qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Don avait bien remarqué que son collègue n'écrivait plus rien depuis quelques instants et il ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion de le taquiner.

**Don :** Alors Colby ça avance ?

**Colby :** Ah, ah très drôle.

**Don :** Dis-moi que t'as fini au moins un rapport.

**Colby :** Oui, un seul.

**Don :** T'es au courant que tu ne pars pas d'ici tant que tu n'as pas fini.

Colby se retourna pour faire face à son patron espérant que celui-ci blaguait, il croisât le regard de Don et vit une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux et comprit que oui, une fois encore son boss le chambrait.

**Colby :** C'est franchement marrant.

**Don :** Allez rentre chez toi j'ai cru entendre que tu devais manger avec Lisa, tu continueras ces rapports plus tard.

**Colby :** C'est vrai ?

**Don :** Bien sûr, vas-y avant que je change d'avis.

Colby partit sans poser plus de question, il alla directement chercher son fils même si il savait qu'il risquait d'être un peu en avance, ça changerait de d'habitude.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan sortit parmi les derniers élèves cela n'étonna pas Colby, habitué à cela avec son fils mais aussi sa femme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, elle faisait toujours parti des derniers, parce qu'elle mettait toujours du temps à ranger ses affaires et poser des questions aux professeurs.

**Ryan :** Papa !

**Colby :** Eh salut Champion, comment ça va ?

**Ryan :** Trop bien, on a fait plein de choses trop géniales.

**Colby :** Tu vas nous raconter tout ça à table.

**Ryan :** Tu manges avec nous ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Ryan :** C'est encore mieux.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la maison et à peine passé la porte Colby sentit une petite main lui prendre la sienne et le tirer vers la cuisine.

**Colby :** Eh j'en connais un qui veut me montrer quelque chose.

**Logan :** Regarde mon gâteau.

Colby observa le gâteau, il était recouvert de bonbons un peu éparpillé sur le dessus.

**Colby :** Tu nous as fait un très beau gâteau.

**Lisa :** Allez à table, avant que ce soit trop cuit.

**Colby :** Allez, hop, hop les enfants on écoute maman.

Les enfants s'asseyèrent autour de la table pour manger et Ryan se mit quasiment aussitôt à monopoliser la parole, racontant sa matinée. Logan avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment on pouvait autant parler.

**Logan :** Pourquoi Ryan parle autant ?

Lisa et Colby éclatèrent de rire à la question, ils se la posaient eux même tous les jours, Ryan en revanche avait l'air vexé.

**Colby :**** Tu sais on cherche une réponse à cette question tous les jours.**

Logan le regarda un peu curieusement lorsque Colby eut fini de répondre à sa question.

**Lisa :**** Mais tu devrais peut-être poser cette question à Ryan.**

Logan tourna son regard vers Ryan qui haussa simplement les épaules, il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il parlait tant.

**Lisa :**** Je pense que ça restera un des mystères de notre histoire.**

Logan sourit satisfait de cette réponse.

**Colby :**** Alors on va le manger ce gâteau ?**

**Logan :** Oui.

Aussitôt le petit garçon se leva de sa chaise et parti dans la cuisine suivit de près par Lisa qui l'aida à le porter jusqu'à la table. Logan voulait le couper tout seul mais Colby du tout de même l'aider.

**Ryan :** Il est trop bon ton gâteau.

**Colby :**** Je suis d'accord avec Ryan il est super ton gâteau.**

Logan avait l'air un peu gêné par les compliments fait mais aussi très fier.

**Lisa :** Je suis désolé de briser ce moment mais Ryan tu vas devoir y aller.

**Ryan :** Oh non s'il te plait.

**Colby :** Pas de non, c'est important l'école, on y va.

**Ryan :** Si c'est important l'école pourquoi il n'y va pas Logan.

**Colby :** Parce qu'il ne va pas rester ici et quand il partira il va changer d'école.

Colby disait ces mots mais il ne les pensait pas, il voudrait pouvoir garder Logan et l'élevait comme son fils, il se promit d'en parler sérieusement ce soir avec Lisa.

Ils partirent pour l'école de Ryan et celui-ci bouda pendant une partie de la route mais le petit garçon détestait le silence et comme son papa n'était pas bavard il n'eut d'autre choix que d'arrêter de bouder er se mit à parler.


	16. Chapter 16

Colby arriva au bureau.

**David :** Eh Colby on a du nouveau.

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Le labo a fini avec les billets, ils ont trouvé plein d'empreintes comme tu peux l'imagier.

**Colby :** Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup tout ça.

**David :** En fait si, ils ont commencé à rentrer un partie des empreintes dans notre base de donnée, et il y a un nom qui pourrait nous intéresser.

**Colby :** Lequel ?

**David :** Carlos Espinosa, il fait partie de la mafia, et devine ce qu'il a dans le cou ?

**Colby :** Un tatouage ?

**David :** Exactement.

**Colby :** Une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait le trouver ?

**David :** Oui, on a une adresse on attend que l'équipe du SWAT, qui devrait arriver d'ici 5 minutes environ.

**Colby :** Ok.

Colby suivit de David allèrent dans les vestiaires pour se préparer, mettre leur gilet par balle et prendre leur armes.

Ils partirent avec l'équipe du SWAT en direction de la maison du mafieux considéré comme un élément dangereux à interpeller. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés, une partie de l'équipe entra par l'arrière de la maison et l'autre par la porte d'entrée. Colby était dans le couloir prudent à chaque fois qu'il voyait un coin où pouvait se cacher leur suspect, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui fut vite confirmé lorsqu'il sentit deux mains l'agripper par derrière, aussitôt ses réflexes prirent le dessus il bascula le suspect par-dessus son épaule, mais Colby n'avait pas vu le couteau qu'il tenait et sans hésiter le suspect lui planta violemment dans le ventre.

Le reste de l'équipe alerté par le bruit cherchait sa provenance quand ils découvrirent Colby allongé sur le dos un couteau dans le torse. Aussitôt l'équipe du SWAT chercha le suspect mais plus rien, David compressait la blessure de Colby tentant de limier la perte de sang.

**David :** Où est cette foutu ambulance ?!

**Don :** Elle arrive.

**David :** Reste avec moi Colby.

**Colby :** Lisa…

**Don :** T'inquiète pas on la préviendra.

Colby ferma les yeux mais il sentit rapidement une main le secouait légèrement.

**David :** Granger reste éveillé.

**Colby :** Fatigué.

**David :** Je sais.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et prirent aussitôt en charge Colby, une fois stabilisé ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital, David alla avec lui.

Pendant ce temps Don décida de prévenir Lisa de ce qui c'était passé.

… **:** Allô ?

**Don :** Salut Lisa c'est Don.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** C'est Colby, il s'est fait tirer dessus.

**Lisa :** Oh mon Dieu, dans quel hôpital il est ?

**Don :** Ecoute je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu conduises maintenant alors je viens te chercher d'accord ?

**Lisa :** D'accord.

Dans l'ambulance Colby tentait de rester éveillé mais c'était loin d'être facile, il devait dire quelque chose à David, maintenant, avant qu'il perde conscience.

**Colby :** David.

Sa voix était à peine un murmure mais assez pour que David l'entende.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** Il faut protéger Logan.

**David :** T'inquiète pas pour lui, Lisa s'en occupe très bien

**Colby :** Non vraiment le protéger, Espinoza sait que Logan à tout vu.

David le regarda choqué, il ne put rien dire il venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, il décida de prévenir Don de ce qui se passait.

… **:** Eppes.

**David :** Don c'est David.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** Espinoza est au courant pour Logan, il sait qu'il a tout vu.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas vrai.

**David :** Si c'est ce qu'il a dit à Colby en tout cas.

**Don :** Je suis devant chez Colby je vais m'occuper de Logan et Lisa.

**David :** Ça marche je te tiens au courant.

**Don :** Ok.


	17. Chapter 17

Don sonna à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que Lisa n'ouvre, sa se voyait clairement qu'elle était inquiète pour Colby, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

**Lisa :** Je vais chercher Logan et on y va.

**Don :** Attend il fait que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Lisa se demandait qu'est ce qu'avait de si important à dire et qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

**Lisa :** Quoi ?

**Don :** Le gars qui a tué la mère de Logan a vu Logan il sait qu'il y a un témoin de son meurtre.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

**Don :** Le mettre sous protection, il doit être toujours avec moi ou David.

**Lisa :** D'accord.

**Don :** Va chercher Logan on y va.

**Lisa :** J'arrive.

Elle partit dans la maison pour aller chercher Logan, elle lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait et se souvenait encore de larmes qui avaient rempli les yeux de l'enfant.

**Lisa :**** Logan on y va.**

**Logan :** J'arrive.

Il mit son manteau et suivit Don et Lisa, Don était prudent dans la rue observant le alentours il ne voyait rien mais préférait tout de même être prudent.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

**Don :** On a des nouvelles ?

**David :** Rien pour l'instant on doit attendre.

Lisa s'asseya sur une chaise et prit Logan sur ses genoux, cette scène lui rappelait exactement une même scène qui avait eu lieu si souvent durant son enfance, quand son beau-père frappait un peu trop fort, mais aussi une pas si lointaine, i ans quand Colby était rentré d'Afghanistan blessé, la différence c'était qu'à l'époque elle était seule dans cette salle d'attente à attendre des nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, maintenant elle avait des amis pour la soutenir mais ça n'en était pas moins effrayant.

Don s'asseya à côté d'elle, il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu.

Don : Il va s'en sortir, il est fort.

Oui, fort pensa Lisa mais pas invincible.

**Lisa :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Don hésitait à lui répondre, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité.

**Lisa :** Je veux savoir la vérité.

**Don :** On était dans la maison du suspect quand on a entendu du bruit, on ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais quand on est arrivé on a retrouvé Colby allongé sur le dos un poignard dans le ventre.

Lisa hocha la tête, elle voulait juste que Colby arrête de jouer au héros. Ils attendirent pendant de nombreuses heures, vers 4 H 30 David partit chercher Ryan à l'école et lui expliqua que son papa était à l'hôpital, Ryan se mit aussitôt à pleurer, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital pour rejoindre sa maman, des larmes ruisselaient encore sur ses joues, dès qu'il vit sa maman il courut vers elle, elle le prit dans ses bras, elle se rassit sur la chaise et le prit sur ses genoux, elle mit son bras autour des épaules de Logan qui lui aussi avait peur pour Colby.

L'attente fut encore longue les enfants dormaient profondément, Allan les avait rejoint dès que Don lui avait appris la nouvelle, il considéré Colby comme son fils et voulait savoir comment il allait. Finalement un médecin arriva.

**Docteur :** C'est à propos de Colby Granger.

Lisa déposa aussitôt délicatement Ryan sur une chaise et s'approcha du médecin, il s'était assez éloigné pour que Ryan n'entende pas, Allan, Don et David était aussi à l'écoute de ce qui se passait.

**Docteur :** Je ne peux parler qu'à la famille.

Le docteur voyait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous faire partie de la famille de son patient.

Don, Allan et David voulurent s'éloigner mais Lisa les en empêcha.

**Lisa :** Ils sont de la famille.

Le docteur les regarda étonné mais ne dit rien.

**Lisa :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Docteur :** Le couteau n'a touché aucun organes vital, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, pour l'instant nous l'avons stabilisé, mais les prochaines 24 H seront cruciales.

Lisa ne put réprimer un sanglot.

**Lisa :** Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

**Docteur :** Bien sûr, mais pas plus de deux personnes dans la chambre, et les enfants ne sont pas admis.


	18. Chapter 18

Lisa suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Colby, David était avec elle mais Allan et Don étaient restés avec les deux garçons qui dormaient toujours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre ils pouvaient le voir à travers la vitre, un masque était posé sur son visage pour l'aider à respirer. Lisa l'avait déjà vu dans un bien plus mauvais état que cela mais elle ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle entra dans la pièce, David la suivit, il était plus choqué qu'elle en voyant son partenaire dans cet état, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

Lisa s'asseya sur le lit et prit sa main, Colby à son grand étonnement ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il faisait toujours des choses incroyable pour elle. Il voulut parler mais ne réussit pas, sa gorge était trop sèches, conséquence de l'anesthésiant qu'on lui avait donné.

**Lisa :** N'essaie pas de parler, tout va bien.

Colby ferma de nouveau les yeux et se rendormit.

Dans la salle d'attente les deux garçons commençaient à s'agiter signe qu'ils allaient bientôt se réveiller, Allan et Don hésitaient sur la manière de dire ce qui se passait aux enfants, particulièrement à Logan car eux contrairement à Colby et Lisa ne connaissait pas la langue des signes. Ainsi quand Logan ouvrit les yeux Don décida d'aller chercher Lisa.

**Don :** Lisa, Logan est réveillé et il faudrait lui expliquer ce qui se passe.

**Lisa :** J'arrive tout de suite.

Lisa embrassa le front de Colby et suivit Don dans la salle d'attente où les deux garçons étaient désormais réveillés.

**Ryan :** Maman, est-ce qu'on peut voir papa ?

**Lisa :** Non pas pour le moment.

Lisa tout en parlant traduisait pour que Logan comprenne ce qui se passait.

**Ryan :** C'est grave.

**Lisa :** Non, mais il va mettre du temps à complètement guérir.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi on ne peut pas le voir ?

**Lisa :** Il est trop fatigué pour le moment mais d'ici quelques jours vous pourrez le voir, il va falloir être patient.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Elle prit dans ses bras les deux enfants.

**Don :** Tu devrais rentrer.

**Lisa :** Non, il n'est pas question que je laisse Colby tout seul.

**Don :** Il n'est pas tout seul, David va rester.

**Lisa :** Non il n'est pas question que je rentre.

Don savait que Lisa était têtue et ne changerait pas d'avis alors il décida de laisse tomber.

**Allan :** Je peux m'occuper des enfants si tu veux.

**Lisa :** C'est une bonne idée.

**Allan :** D'accord.

Lisa lui tendit les clés de la maison pour qu'il puisse récupérer des affaires pour les deux enfants.

**Lisa :** Les garçons vous allez avec Allan pendant quelques jours, le temps que papa aille mieux.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Don fut obligé d'aller avec son père pour pouvoir assurer la protection de Logan, même s'il aurait préféré rester ici pour savoir comment allait son agent.


	19. Chapter 19

Ils allèrent tous les quatre chez Lisa et Colby pour récupérer quelques affaires pour les deux enfants.

Pendant que Don et Allan préparaient ce dont les enfants avaient besoin, les deux garçons jouaient aux petites voitures.

**Allan :** Tu crois que Colby va s'en sortir ?

**Don :** J'espère.

Don ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelques instants plus tard ils avaient tout préparé et emmener les deux garçons chez Allan, là-bas ils mangèrent quelque chose, les enfants avaient faim sachent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de gouter, ni de diner, Allan leur prépara rapidement à manger. Pendant ce temps Don était monté dans sa chambre pour faire le lit et emmena un matelas pour que Ryan et Logan puisse dormir ensemble.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard les enfants étaient couchés.

**Allan :** Tu vas dormir où ?

**Don :** Je ne dors pas, je dois assurer la protection d Logan.

**Allan :** Tu crois qu'il risque vraiment quelque chose ?

**Don :** C'est un mafieux qui a fait ça, il n'a pas hésité à poignarder Colby, je ne pense pas qu'il va hésiter à tuer un témoin gênant, même si c'est un enfant.

**Allan :** On vit dans un monde de fou.

**Don :** Je ne te le fais pas dire.

**Allan :** Je vais me coucher.

**Don :** Ok.

A l'hôpital David et Lisa était toujours dans la chambre, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Colby dormait toujours, le médecin était passé un peu plus tôt disant qu'il était plutôt optimiste pour Colby, et qu'il devrait sans sortir sans problème, cela avait rassuré Lisa et David. Il leur avait aussi dit que demain il devrait être déplacé dans une chambre normal, ce qui signifiait que Ryan et Logan pourront lui rendre visite.

Lisa observait Colby se souvenant de toutes ces fois où il avait frôlé la mort, quand il était petit et prenait les coups pour son frère, puis par la suite en Afghanistan et maintenant au F.B.I, elle se demandait si un jour elle pourrait vivre tranquille, sans se demander toute la journée si Colby rentrerait à la maison le soir.

**David :** Tout va bien ?

**Lisa :** Oui, j'en ai juste marre de le voir à l'hôpital.

**David :** Je comprends.

Lisa regarda David dans les yeux et pu y voir la culpabilité.

**Lisa :** Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est à l'hôpital ?

**David :** Je suis son partenaire, j'étais censé couvrir ses arrières.

**Lisa :** David tu ne peux pas toujours être-là, tu es humain comme tout le monde. Tu es le meilleur partenaire que Colby aurait pu avoir, tu lui a souvent sauvé la vie, et sans toi il se serait retrouvé beaucoup plus souvent ici, alors arrête de t'en vouloir, la seule personne responsable est l'homme qui lui a planté ce couteau dans le ventre.

David avait été étonné par la longue tirade de Lisa, il avait toujours pensait que dans ce genre de situation elle lui en voudrait et en réalité c'était tout le contraire, Lisa était vraiment une femme extraordinaire.

Le reste de la nuit se passa en silence, ils finirent par s'endormir.


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain matin, Allan s'était réveillé tôt pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner aux enfants, en espérant que ça leur permettrait de penser à autre chose pendant quelques instants.

Il avait fini de tout préparer quand il entendit des petit pas timide dans l'escalier, il alla voir et c'était bien Logan et Ryan qui descendait les escaliers.

**Allan :** Bonjour les garçons bien dormi ?

**Ryan :** Très bien.

Logan ne répondit rien, puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien compris de ce que venait de lui dire Allan, Ryan lui fit face et traduit, certes sa connaissance du langage des signes n'était pas parfaite mais assez bonne pour que Logan comprenne et il hocha la tête. Il n'osait pas encore parler, il avait un peu peur.

Allan leur servit le petit déjeuner, les enfants mangeaient tranquillement, profitant de l'excellent repas que leur avait préparé Allan.

Don venait de descendre au rez-de-chaussée après avoir pris une douche, quand il vit le petit déjeuner qu'avait préparé son père, il jalouser les deux garçons lui n'avait pas eu de petit déjeuner comme ça depuis une éternité.

**Don :** Dites-moi vous en avez de la chance.

**Ryan :** De quoi ?

**Don :** Vous avez le droit à un super petit déj'.

**Allan :** Tu en as eu plein aussi.

**Don :** Plus depuis longtemps.

**Ryan :** Maintenant tu peux en avoir un alors pourquoi tu discutes.

Don resta scotché par la remarque de Ryan, c'était vraiment un garçon intelligent.

**Don :** T'as raison.

Aussitôt il prit une chaise et s'asseya pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

**Don :** C'est super bon.

**Ryan :** Je suis d'accord.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, le calme régnait dans la salle à manger, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Don sonne.

**Don :** Eppes.

… **:** Don c'est David.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** Colby va être transféré dans une chambre normale, Ryan et Logan pourront lui rendre visite.

**Don :** D'accord, merci pour l'info, on finit le petit déjeuner et on arrive.

**David :** Ok, à tout à l'heure.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Vous allez pouvoir aller voir ton papa.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Trop bien, on y va maintenant.

**Don :** Attend, attend on a le temps ton papa va pas partir tout de suite, finis tranquillement ton petit déj' on y va après.

**Ryan :** Mais je l'ai pas vu depuis super longtemps.

**Don :** Bon très bien.

Logan ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ryan avait l'air si pressé de partir mais au vu de son grand sourire ça avait l'air d'une bonne nouvelle.


	21. Chapter 21

Ils partirent et environ une demi-heure plus tard arrivèrent à l'hôpital, apparemment Allan, et Don ne marcher pas assez vite pour les deux enfants qui maintenant avait plusieurs mètres d'avance sur eux, Ryan soupira et se retourna, les adultes étaient vraiment lent parfois.

**Ryan :** Dépêchez-vous.

Don le rattrapa en quelques foulés et le suivit dans l'hôpital, il savait que son père les rattraperais, après être passé par l'accueil pour connaitre le numéro de la chambre ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et quelques minutes plus tard se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Colby.

Lisa fut réveillé par des coups à la porte elle s'attendait à voir une infirmière ou un médecin mais à la place c'était son fils accompagné de Logan et Don, aussitôt elle sourit heureuse de voir les deux enfants, ils lui avaient manqué pendant tout ce temps même si ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle ne l'es avait pas vu.

**Ryan :** Maman.

Elle l'enlaça aussitôt.

Colby alerté par le bruit ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son fils, il se redressa sur son lit malgré la douleur lancinante dans son torse, il ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur qui attire l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce, Lisa lâcha son fils pour aider Colby à se mettre en position assise.

**Ryan :** Papa !

Il enlaça un peu trop fort son père qui grogna de douleur une nouvelle fois.

**Ryan :** Désolé.

Le petit garçon afficha une mine penaude.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas grave

Logan était resté à l'écart de la scène la regardant comme un spectateur, ne sachant pas si il pouvait en faire partie ou pas, il était très heureux de pouvoir voir Colby mais il savait aussi que ces personnes n'étaient pas de sa famille et que bientôt il devrait partir et peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de famille comme celle-ci, il était juste content d'en avoir fait partie même que pour quelques jours.

**Colby :** **Eh Logan vient par ici.**

Logan regarda Colby un peu étonné il ne savait même pas si on l'avait remarqué quand il était entré dans la pièce, peut-être qu'il avait tort, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire partie de cette famille plus que pour quelques jours, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, même si ces personnes ne remplaceront ni sa maman, ni son papa il espérait qu'il aurait le droit à une nouvelle famille et qui c'est peut-être à une nouvelle maman et un nouveau papa.

Il s'approcha du lit et Lisa le souleva pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus juste à côté de Ryan.

**Colby :** **Comment ça va ?**

**Logan :** Bien.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Don veuille lui parler de l'affaire, Lisa emmena donc les deux garçons pour manger quelque chose, David les accompagna pour assurer la protection de Logan.

**Colby :** On a du nouveau sur Carlos Espinosa ?

**Don :** Non rien du tout, on va essayer de voir si il tente de contacter certaines de ses connaissances on les a mise sous surveillance.

**Colby :** Espérons qu'il soit assez bête pour se faire avoir.

**Don :** Ouais. Comment tu sais qu'il a vu Logan ?

**Colby :** Il me l'a dit juste après m'avoir poignardé.

**Don :** Peut-être qu'il mentait.

**Colby :** Peut-être mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

**Don :** Tu t'es attaché à Logan.

**Colby :** Difficile de ne pas le faire ça fait une semaine qu'il est à la maison.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand les services sociaux vont le récupérer ?

**Colby :** Ils n'auront peut-être pas à le faire.

Don voulait dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps Lisa et David venaient de rentrer avec les enfants dans la chambre.

**Colby :** Alors bien mangé ?

**Ryan :** Oui, on a mangé des muffins.

**Colby :** Vous en avez de la chance.

Après avoir dit ses mots Colby ne put réprimer un bâillement, malgré les apparences il était fatigué même si il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

**Allan :** Je vais peut-être ramener les enfants.

**Lisa :** Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Allan :** Pas du tout, ils sont très sages.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Don :** Je viens avec toi, je passerais plus tard ou demain.

**Lisa :** Pas de problème.

Les enfants, Don et Allan retournèrent dans la maison des Eppes pour le reste de la journée.


End file.
